Mobile network operators are encountering growing demand for data usage on mobile devices, such as smartphones and other mobile devices. This trend is increasing as next generation cellular systems are deployed, such as 4th Generation (4G) and Long Term Evolution (LTE) systems. The resulting demand for data is causing bottlenecks in operators' backhaul or core networks. WiFi data offloading is being used as a solution to relieve the upgrade of backhaul or core networks (to save cost), where more demanding data traffic (e.g. video and data downloading from the Internet) is offloaded through WiFi networks (e.g., Hot Spots) without passing through the operators' backhaul or core networks. However, this prevents operators from imposing network policy and charging (or billing) rules and other control functions and restrictions on such traffic. Offloading traffic in an autonomous (automatic) manner between a cellular access/core network and a WiFi network, for example to achieve load balance between networks, is desired. This can be achieved by statically mapping traffic (or traffic types) for offloading between the networks. However, the static configuration approach can be limiting or inefficient for some scenarios, such as for achieving intelligent and smooth data offloading and seamless device mobility (seamless handoff).